X-men meets Spiderman
by Teardrop2
Summary: Spiderman is seeked out by the X-men before Magneto does to teach him of his evil ways so that they may defeat Magneto and the Green Goblin together...on the way he meets Rogue *he he* what will become of Mary Jane?? Maybe Woverine knows tee-hee Chp.2 up!
1. Awkward Meeting

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own either one of these comics or movies they belong to THE GENIUSES!!!! Bwahahahaa and I'm just stealing their characters….  
  
So: So anyways the first chapter will be slightly lame but trust me chapter 2 will be a thrill! So until then READ! And please leave a contribution in the little review box  
  
*grins cornishly* FLAMES are WELCOME!!!! All flames will be used to burn down school-quote from PossessedSquirrelWoman  
  
1 The Awkward Meetings  
  
Peter Parker was sitting forlornly on the pavement thinking of beautiful Mary Jane Watson and felt a sudden urge to…jump over buildings…again…and again. Unfortunately while getting up he sprayed his face with a strand of his own web.  
  
"Arrg, I'll never get use to this." he said and walked to a local public bathroom to wash the gluey feeling substance off. While scrubbing it out of his eyes painfully he glanced up in the mirror and to his surprise he saw a glint of metal through one of the stalls. Peter being a shy boy (despite his hero powers) was slightly alarmed.  
  
"Scrreeeecch" a sound spurted from the stalls like metal scratching it.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?" Peter uttered nervously for the screeching sound did not sound safely pleasing.  
  
"I'm fine……" a voice muttered.  
  
All with a sudden a man with yellow spandex in his bag and hairy features immerged from the stall with a gash quickly healing. Peter was greatly surprised for he had never seen a power such as that. Mutant news was not not known to him just yet.  
  
"What?" Wolverine glared and walked off.  
  
Peter sighed confused, and walked off to go visit Grams and perhaps have a cup o' tea. But he never really got there…. suddenly he spotted a girl with shocking white hair staring blankly into the sky and then  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A rod of thunder put fire to the tree next to him. Peter ran and quickly slides into his Spiderman suit.  
  
Peter was quickly bursting one strand to another on his mission to defeat his challenger when a huge gust of wind blew him off course and left him slightly woozy.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, friend." Replied a feminine voice but there is evil near.  
  
Suddenly Peter felt it too, he felt an enemy in the air and it was not the lady with white hair. A mist of green stink filled the air and a vile looking amphibian/human hopped around in the air. His tongue flicked in and out nastily while swallowing random birds.  
  
The woman with white hair sent a tornado and that was the end of him but peter was still lying on the floor by some spell or…mind control…. There was a force enabling him to do anything but observe probably from the fear that he was an enemy. Peter thought to himself a supernatural being trying to rid the city of vile creatures such as that.  
  
"Hello my friend" the woman flew down and said in a calm manner.  
  
"If you don't mind…would you perhaps release me?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry but we couldn't have risked a enemy in a time like that. Even though it was as small attack it still could not be risked. I am hoping after I explain my doings you will no longer be an enemy but a supporter, for I see you have quite a talent yourself."  
  
"Jean you can stop now!" she directed to a women in black with brown reddish hair.  
  
"Sorry, I hadn't realized that its over,…boy my head hurts." She said woozily.  
  
"I am sorry but you must come with us. We will not harm you. Perhaps Xavier can help you." Storm said urgently.  
  
"Why? I do not want to….I was off to visit my grandmother. I fear I'm not going. I will miss tea break. What do you want with me anyways? Who are you? Why should I listen to a perfect stranger?" Tobey surprisedly asked, afraid that he did encounter an enemy after all that was going to take him into a lab and use him to their advantages he backed off.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are going to have to trust us. Please, you are in danger…if Magneto got to you first we might have a strong enemy …I already observe you are not one that is easily defeated. This is a task I was appointed to complete and already we have experienced complications Peter Parker. You must come with us and hear our reason from then on you can choose your path. But please come with us or face danger ahead." Storm explained with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I can handle myself." Peter replied stubbornly and paced away apprehensively.  
  
"I am sorry I must do this…" Jean unhappily controlled him again.  
  
"I am so sorry." And Storm carried Peter as they went back to Xavier's school.  
  
  
  
HEYA!!! What do you think eh?? Too boring well it will get better as soon as he meets Rogue in the next chapter( ….then where will mary jane be heheheheh!!! Wolverine? hhhhahahaha 


	2. The Escape and Wolverine

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own either one of these comics or movies they belong to THE GENIUSES!!!! Bwahahahaa and I'm just stealing their characters….  
  
So: this is it you are about to read chpter 2 which is actually not about Rouge at all hahahaha I guess I just thought of a better plot for this chapter I am guessing the next chapter will be all Rouge And please leave a contribution in the little review box  
  
*grins cornishly* FLAMES are WELCOME!!!! All flames will be used to burn down school-quote from PossessedSquirrelWoman  
  
1.1 Stupid Escape and Wolverine  
  
While Peter was being helplessly carried around he suddenly realized he had powers too and suddenly decided to use them.  
  
With a flick of a wrist he was out of Ororo's unexpected grip and flinging onto random buildings trying to avoid whoever they were. Peter was usually a person that made friends easily and was hardly suspicious, but I guess his new superhero issues gets in the way. Then with horror and ultimate stupidity he realized he wasn't in his Spiderman mask and with panic he crash landed into a dumpster. Feeling dirty and fearsome that someone had seen his face he was just about to put on his mask when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Please kind sir, do you have something to eat?" said a small girl of 8 in a mask of dirt and scrawny as can be. This girl being a very beautiful youth captured Peter's attention and of course he gave her money and etc for her well-being. This also stalled Peter from putting on his mask he had so needed.  
  
"Is there anything I else I could do for you?" Peter asked generously pitying the little girl.  
  
"Actually yes…you see my grand mama is really ill and my parents died from illness. We are really poor and we need the money to keep her alive……sniff" and with that the little girl began sobbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, is there anyone else living with you?" Peter asked sadly.  
  
"I have only my brothers to look to…. but they are only 7 and 9 and like me cannot help much. Oh please kind sir, please help me!" the little begged dirty tears streaming down.  
  
And with that, Peter foolishly enrapt by the sad tale followed his predator down the deep dark alley.  
  
"Where did you say you and your family lived?" Peter asked.  
  
"Bwahahahahaha foolish boy! My family lives in the Mortal world of wretchedness, do you care to join?" said the little girl that quickly morphed into Mystique.  
  
Peter being fast to carry the waves of danger quickly moved from being hit many times. With each move was the will to defy speed and time and to avoid injury from his master culprit and unknown enemy.  
  
"I do not want to kill you, you're to valuable. Come with me now to Magneto or suffer untimely death" proclaimed Mystique triumphantly.  
  
"Ha!" Peter whispered with a smirk on his lips and quickly knocked Mystique to the ground. The next moment he was climbing walls in order to escape the sly feminine looking monster.  
  
"You will not win against me, come with me now to avoid vast pain! You do not know who you are dealing with" Mystique dangerously whispered.  
  
Then from the corners of both openings of the alley came Sabertooth and slimy Toad. Peter had recognized Toad and wondered with amazement how he managed to heal so quickly. Both were on the run to hurt Peter and they did. Sabertooth lifted him from the wall and thrashed him onto the ground while Toad carefully covered his wrist in slime unabling Peter to have any use of his webs.  
  
"Feeling confidant my Spidery junky? Has this little boy gotten enough spider bites yet?" Toad snobbishly added.  
  
"Blah!" replied Peter indecisively on what to do next. Basically he had no plan of escape at the moment but did manage to bite Toad painfully. After all, his grandma did cook the occasional buttered frog legs.  
  
But of course a superhero almost never is defeated so easily and lamely. Suddenly the weather chilled and the sky was turned into 16 hues of purple. Toad being a foolish mutant looked up amazed and BOOM sizzled Mr. Toad. Suddenly the man Peter had seen in the bathroom had hurled himself in to Sabertooth and was clawing him away with his iron claws. Peter was very surprised indeed he had never seen a man with claws before but of course he had also never seen a woman who can change weather… Just as Peter was feeling rather damned that he wasn't helping from the lack of movement he could make, a man with laser eyes blasted the slime away. Peter looked up gratefully and aimed his fight toward Mystique who was slyly moving quickly and gracefully.  
  
Suddenly in the mist of all the fighting came a shriek of a high- pitched note in the air and then they stopped. The "enemies" stopped and they fled. Peter started following them but Wolverine put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let them be."  
  
"You shouldn't have ran." Said Storm calmly.  
  
"I take it you're an early mutant, a young one that has only begun to develop." Added Cyclops.  
  
"Mutant? I'm sorry to ask but…who were they?" inquired Peter clueless and feeling very lost.  
  
"Never mind now or here, please we need to take you to Xavier." Jean pleaded. In her mind she knew to a certain extent that Peter was not a Mutant…. something more special and different but she knew they weren't mistaken that he was in his early stage of super powers.  
  
"When will I be home?….I need to fix the window for my grandmother tomorrow." Peter asked doubtfully.  
  
"We'll see" replied Storm.  
  
And with that Peter was off toward the journey to the place he had dreaded the place he knew not of its obstacles.  
  
Just as Mr. Parker was getting ready for a long walk, Storm stopped and said, "No Peter there are easier ways." The Ororo's eye's turned a awkward white color and created a storm and somehow in Peter's dizzy daze he found himself in the air flowing in a storm. And the next moment in a school Xavier's school to be exact.  
  
"Peter, I want you to meet Professor Xavier very soon now that we are here, but first I suppose you can get accustomed to this new environment."  
  
"That would be nice, but errm you see…where would I find a suitable bathroom facility?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"Down the hall to the right" said Jean with a slight giggle. She was quite amused that their new form of superpower was such a nice nervous boy.  
  
Peter was surprised at all the people his age in this place for this school for mutants. Then he felt really stupid for it was a school and of course there was people his age. He nodded his head and peered for the facilities. He was still confused by all this Mutant controversy…what exactly is a mutant Peter thought and what do they want me for? And because he was aimlessly walking with his head in the air he banged straight into a girl.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Peter gasped. "That was totally all by fault" he mumbled as he picked up all the papers and textbooks.  
  
"Its quite all right." said this girl with black shirt long and long black gloves and 2 strips of noticeable white hair in front of her face. Peter found this extremely interesting and wanted to find out the means of this hue.  
  
"Are you new? I mean I haven't seen you around." Rouge asked aimlessly  
  
"Well I guess you could consider it that way but…it guess I don't go to school here." Peter forced out embarrassed.  
  
"Where…." Then rouge was interrupted by Peter's urge to go relieve his bladder.  
  
"I'm so sorry!, would you excuse me for a second? Please? Thanks" and with that Peter spreed for the Boy's room and suddenly thought what an idiot he was for leaving her……blah he thought as he cursed himself……  
  
  
  
well that's it for cpter 2…cpter 3 will deal with Xavier and Rouge and then maybe some going home and mary jane if not that will happen in Chapter 4. bwahahahaha! Please review FLAME ME!! (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
iting 


End file.
